The Prisoners OF war!
by BloodyRaven
Summary: HPGW CROSSOVER WILL BE SLASH! Another war, another hero and another villain the pilots find themselves pulled into the very thing they had thought they were free from now it seems they are prisoners in the very thing they used live for


**Authors note: Yeah I haven't updated Gundam Blade but I've got writers block on it and I got this idea so yeas it's a crossover. Gundam wing and Harry Potter I truly am insane yup oh well. If you're wondering where I've been I've been in hospital due to being hit by a car so I'm finally better now and I am back on the computer. So please review this story. Also I've finally seen Endless waltz and have it on DVD so things should be ok now. Right well this is the beginning explaining how they all get to the Harry Potter world.**

**Warnings: Slash, swearing, gore, this time NO CHARACTER DEATH!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the people you don't recognise.**

**Pairings: Heero/Harry others undecided you can choose them.**

**Summary: The Gundam pilots had thought that after the events of Endless waltz they wouldn't have to fight in a war ever again and never see each other again but Mother Nature has other ideas. Another war, another hero and another villain the pilots find themselves pulled into the very thing they had thought they were free from now it seems they are prisoners in the very thing they used live for**.

**The Prisoners of War!**

**Chapter 1: Separate places, different people, a new war!**

Heero Yuy woke from a nightmare. Sweat was forming on his brow and his eyes were dilated. As his breath came out in short bursts he looked around his room. His breathing slowed to a normal pace and smiled a slight smile, which still felt foreign to him. He felt safe here and he loved the feeling of wholeness he had. Before he never had a place to call his own as he was always being sent off to some mission or the other but after the war had finished he was allowed to be normal to have his own place, which he soon bought. It was an apartment overlooking the ocean. He still lived on Earth, as it was everything he had always dreamed about. He didn't stay in Japan though he moved to the one place he had always kept pictures as. He hid them from doctor Jay though after all it would be considered a weakness. He always wistfully looked at the pictures of the English countryside, the palace, London he loved it all. The one place he loved the most was Cornwall with St Michaels Mount and the greenery it had and he had always dreamed of living there. That though had all it ever seemed to be a dream, he was always considered to fight, to kill and he thought he would be killed in the process. When the Endless Waltz had finally ended he had gone to Cornwall in England and it was everything he had ever dreamed it was. The people, the food, and the sights everything was better then he had ever seen.

Everybody he talked to, talked back to him and were polite. He walked to his window and opened it the sound of the lapping waves washing over him. He sighed he was somewhere he felt safe now. He turned back to his room and saw at the familiar sea green walls. He looked over the double bed with the red linen and he saw the fluffy blue carpet. He heard a creak in the living room and quickly switched back to soldier mode. He stepped lightly over to the locked cabinet by his bed and unlocked it with the key that was on a chain around his neck and pulled out a tactical ops desert eagle and an automatic pistol. He pulled on his jeans quickly with a black t-shirt and leg holsters, which he put the guns in. He pulled out some ammo and pulled them into the ammo holder he had and grabbed a shotgun strapping it over his back. He then pulled out two daggers and a poison knife and hid them. He slowly walked to the bedroom door and opened it. He let the dark cloak him in shadows and stalked into the empty looking living room. He pulled out his guns and cocked off the safety. His sharp eyes looked around the dark room and saw the outlines of everything in the room except the familiar shape of a person. He sneaked into the room and heard a sound behind him. The sound then was beside him, then in front of him, then by his side it was getting closer and closer. He spun and spun trying to find the source of the sound but could see nothing. He glared he was annoyed now. He felt he was being played with. He walked slowly forward when all of a sudden a bright light shone in the room blinding him.

_"nell'oscurità, nel vento, quando tutto è perso, cinque eroi volontà lotta una Guerra fanno non credere in_," could be heard as a whisper as the light enveloped Heero. After two minutes the young soldier was gone.

* * *

Elsewhere in a place nowhere on earth a young boy with long plaited brown hair was working in a restaurant. He was dashing about getting and taking orders not once stopping and not once panting showing his great physical endurance. After ten more minutes of this he stopped and walked out the back room pulling on his jacket and grabbing his backpack slinging it over his shoulder.

"I'm going home!" He called his accent American as he walked out the back door and started to walk back to his small room he owned. He looked up at the sky and quickly looked away as the brightness of the moon blinded him for a second. He sighed wistfully he wished he was back on Earth. He wished that he could see the moon far enough away so he didn't blind himself but still close enough that he could still see the beauty of it. He smiled sadly as his thoughts of Earth brought him back to his friends. He missed them he really did. They were all a team, one big team no matter how different they were or whenever they went their separate ways they always stayed in touch but this time it was different, they didn't talk and he didn't know where any of the others were or what they were doing. He though about Quatre with his blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He thought about how he hated to kill yet would if he had to and how he was the one to talk to. He thought about Trowa the one who hardly ever talked, maybe just a little bit more then Heero yet a secret to all of them. He was brilliant at strategies and a way to destroy all. He thought about Wufei the Chinese pilot that always got annoyed with him. The same pilot that fought with Heero to see who was stronger, the same pilot that hated woman. His thoughts then came back to Heero, hi strong, silent leader. The leader who would set his broken bone without flinching, the leader who wished for death. His thoughts then led him back to himself. Duo Maxwell. The God of Death. He thought about how he killed all without a second thought, how he always smiled as if to hide from something. He looked back quickly at the moon when all of a sudden the light from the moon seemed to come for him. He backed off his face calm yet his eyes darting backwards and forwards when all of a sudden the light enveloped him and he too disappeared.

* * *

Trowa Barton also known as no name stood in the shadows watching the crowd the circus had attracted. He folded his arms over his bare chest his brown hair falling over one eye. He looked up as the crowd gasped when a lion tamer came in and the lion reared up. He smiled then turned and walked out of the circus tent going back to his own trailer. He walked into his relishing the warmth from the cold outside and walked to his sitting room. He turned on the T.V and walked to his cabinet pulling out his guns and daggers he hadn't used in one whole year though he still practiced with them. He cleaned the guns and then walked to his bedroom pulling on sweat pants and a very baggy and very scruffy looking grey t-shirt with holes, as these were his bedclothes. He sighed softly as he pulled his legs beneath him as he sat back down on the couch. He heard a sharp bang that was the familiar sound of a gunshot and grabbed his own. He pulled on some boots and ran out of the trailer towards the tent where he saw the crowd running out screaming. He pushed against the crowd who were tearing at him and each other to get away. He smirked with grim humour as he thought that they were cowards as they screamed as if they had been shot. He had finally freed himself from the crowd and ran into the tent.

"Catherine," he called he cautiously stepped towards the middle of the ring and saw lying there in a pool of their own blood the lion tamer with a gun held loosely in his dead hand. He walked slowly towards the body and checked the pulse but could feel none so he knew he was dead.

"Trowa," a soft voice called back in the darkness. Trowa looked up and saw a bright light he shielded his eyes thinking it was Catherine with a torch but as the light grew brighter in intensity. The light grew around him causing him to disappear and leaving a bewildered Catherine calling for the no named soldier.

* * *

Sitting in an office tearing through paperwork sat a Chinese youth with sharp black eyes sighing frustrated. He signed another piece of paper then threw his pen down and pushed back his chair walking to the window of his office. His arms bare due to him wearing a black tank top and looked over the town and people in front of him. Just imagine he would have gladly killed them last year now he was helping to prevent that from ever happening.

"Wufei?" asked a voice from the doorway. Wufei turned around and smiled slightly when he saw the familiar face of Sally Po his fellow comrade in preventing a war.

"Hello Sally what do you want?" he asked in a sharp tone.

"I was wondering if you had a rest. I can hold down the fort!" Sally said grabbing his coat from the back of his chair and walking over to him.

"What if something happens I need to be here to make sure nothing happens," Wufei said turning around.

"Wufei nothing has happened in a year plus I can handle it," Sally said forcefully.

"Yeah but you're weak and I'm not," Wufei muttered and Sally glared.

"That may be true but there is a whole army here who can handle it so go and get some rest!" She exclaimed and he tiredly nodded.

"Fine!" he stated and grabbed his jacket shrugging it on. He walked to his desk and grabbed his katana which he was never with out and pulled his guns into his belt like he usually did.

"See you tomorrow Wufei," Sally said sitting in his chair he had just vacated. He just nodded then walked out of the door. He walked through the corridors of the preventor building nodding to the soldiers that saluted him. He didn't want a war to happen he had thought he could get out of it finally. He walked out into the fresh air and looked up closing his eyes as the rain fell onto his face. Due to having his eyes closed he didn't see the light heading for him and he didn't see the bright light enveloping him to make his disappear from sight.

* * *

Quatre Raberba Winner the richest boy, man in the world sat in his office in his large manor looking at an old picture of his best friends when they were all together. Heero looking serious with his arms folded, Trowa the other side with his arms beside him smiling slightly. Wufei in the middle holding his katana and it looked like he was shouting Duo who had his arms over Wufei's and Quatre's shoulders grinning holding a gun hanging loosely from his fingers as Quatre smiled. They looked happy no matter that they were in the middle of the war. Quatre smiled a watery smile just thinking about when they were all together and had each other to lean on when it got tough now though they didn't. Quatre sighed.

"Master Quatre there is a phone call for you?" came over the intercom.

"Thank you," he said then picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yes well buy it will help but make sure the family have enough money," Quatre spoke into the phone then hung up. He looked around his extensive room and smiled. He didn't like fighting but he didn't like just sitting in an office so he couldn't do anything without feeling lost like it wasn't his true calling. He sighed and laid his head on his arms thinking about the past and how he had fun with his friends. He wasn't frightened as the light enclosed around him. He embraced it hoping, knowing that it would take him to his friends. The coffee still steamed, the pen was in a writing position and a word was half finished as the millionaire teenager was gone.

Where had the soldiers gone? Were they free from all the fighting, were they in a place where they could still be friends? Or were they going to be prisoners of another war where they would have to fight and kill many more people? Well only time would tell.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well what did you all think? Was it ok? It was only an explaining chapter but I need you to answer some questions of mine please? Thanks they are:**

**Where should the soldiers end up? Grimmauld Place, The Dursley's or hogwarts.**

**Also anything you particularly want to see?**

**One more thing pairings. What other pairings do you want? Well tell me these in a review please thanks.**


End file.
